


Founders of Destruction

by SlytherinFyreQueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:32:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10059122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinFyreQueen/pseuds/SlytherinFyreQueen
Summary: Four founders, four houses, one school, one hidden secret that could destroy the worldSet to Non-con because of how the story will play out later onplease excuse the raw uneditedness that is this story. My Bata hasn't gotten to this story yet.This is very much a work in progress and has been at a stand still for a while now as I am writing other things. If there is enough interest in this ill finish it





	1. PreStory

Hidden in the world you live in is another secret world. A magical world filled with mystical beings, wizards and witches. This world is so perfectly concealed from muggles like yourself that it is totally invisible. Only those who belong to that world know what is there. So I your ever eager guide will show you a glimpse into this world. The world I live in. The world you are forbidden from knowing. Believe it or not it's up to you. Just sit back and listen to the story about the boy who almost destroyed the wizarding world and almost destroyed the muggle world. Our story starts with an idea. An idea for a new school of magic. A school to teach young witches and wizards how to use and control the magic that flows threw them. This school was founded by four of the greatest witches and wizards of the time. Helga Hufflepuff the most loyal witch you would ever meet. Godric Gryffindor the bravest wizard. Rowena ravenclaw a witch who was wise beyond her years, and Salazar Slytherin a cunning wizard who used any means to achieve what he wanted. The founders decided to split the school into 4 houses they named after themselves. Each student will be sorted into the houses based on their personality. They talked to merlin the greatest wizard of them all and ask for his help to build the school. He took the very hat from his head and waved his wand over it. The hat came to life. Merlin placed a magical spell over the hat. A spell that would allow it to see the deepest part of the person's personality who wears the hat. The founders called it the sorting hat. This hat would be what they used to sort the students into each house. They taught the hat a song to explain to the students the traits of each house. Oh you may not think I'm pretty But don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find A smarter hat than me. You can keep your bowlers black, your top hats sleek and tall, for I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat and I can cap them all. There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see, so try me on and I will tell you where you ought to be. You might belong in Gryffindor, Where dwell the brave at heart, Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindor's apart; You might belong in Hufflepuff, Where they are just and loyal, Those patient Hufflepuff are true And unafraid of toil; Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind, Where those of wit and learning, Will always find their kind; Or perhaps in Slytherin You'll make your real friends, Those cunning folks use any means To achieve their ends. So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands (though I have none) for I'm a Thinking Cap!


	2. Godric Gryffindor Backstory

Our brave Godric. He was born in the moor which is more commonly known now as Godric Hallow named after him of course. He was a large man with a long red beard that made him look like a lion. His green eyes could pierce the darkness and made his bravery show like a million stars in the sky. He was strong not just in physical strength but in personality as well. He wanted the members of his house to be brave and daring. Never being scared to do the right thing even if it was the hard thing to do. He wanted to them be kind to all, lending a hand to those in need. He had no demand for blood status. Pureblood, Half-blood, Muggle born. It didn't matter to him all that matters was what was in the heart of the witch or wizard.


	3. Rowana Ravenclaw Backstory

Our fair Rowena her hair as black as the night sky. Her eyes as dark as the covers of the books she do desperately held onto to gain the knowledge she so desperately sought after. Her accent showing her pride in her birth in Scotland. She was wise beyond her years able to see things other would overlook. She fell asleep one night a dreamed a worty hog led her on a journey to a cliff. She woke the next day and set out to find the cliff when she found it she realized it was the perfect spot for the school. She drew the plans for the school layout causing them to be ever changing to add to the creativity of the school and so no one would be able to destroy the school. She wanted the students in her house to be wise and creative. She was strict and valued intelligence over anything else.


	4. Helga Hufflepuff

Our charming Helga. Darling from Wales. She was a beauty with her red hair and blue eyes accepting anyone into her loving arms and showing them the ways of magic. She wanted everyone to feel at home at the school so as long as someone was loyal and not afraid of hard work they could be in her house. She did not believe in showing of. She lived a simple life enjoying everything it had to offer. Her cooking was the best and she created the feasts for the school to show the school spirit.


	5. Salazar Slytherin

Our cunning Salazar. A pureblood of the purist lines. He believed in the purity of magic and wanted to only allow pureblood students into the school. He scared off a great number of other students and teachers due to his strict and outrageous beliefs. He was a Parselmouth he could talk to snakes. He valued resourcefulness, cleverness, determination. He didn't care what he had to do as long as he got his way.


	6. new teacher's

they watched the school being built each founder found a sense of belonging. They each knew in their hearts building this school was the best thing to do. They were determined to make sure the wizarding world took a huge step forward. They each had their own vision of the school and they each knew what they wanted to teach. The issue they had was finding other wizards that were willing to come teach. They wanted to teach more then basic spells. They wanted to make sure the students could function perfectly in every aspect of the wizarding world. There was so much they wanted to teach and they were bound and determined to make it happen.

As they sat in the front of the Great Hall they exchanged glances at each other. They were friends since birth and they knew that they wanted to make the school be a family. As the prospective teachers walked through the front door they suddenly got excited. Their joint dream was coming true. After everyone sat down Godric stood up at the podium to speak. As he stepped up to it, it opened its wings and became a speaker and his voice carried across the room. "Welcome everyone to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Godric Gryffindor and these are Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. We are the founders of this school. Our goal is to create the best school the wizarding world has ever seen. This school is protected by charms and incantations making it invisible to the muggles so this will be a safe space for young wizards and witches to grow and learn magic. You are all here because you are be best witches and wizard at what you do. Our hopes is that you pass our tests and become teachers and help opens the young children's minds to magic. Each of you will perform a few basic spells then you will be divided up into groups based on what you are best at. Those of you who do the best will be assigned jobs and will become teachers....

Everyone lined up along the wall of the Great Hall. They were going to a series of magical tests to prove they knew enough to teach the students that would soon fill the hallways. Each person took a step forward and raised their wands and shot out a red spark. Everyone was able to do this so they went on to the next task.


	7. up go the walls

The walls were built it was now time to add students to the school. The founders were fighting over who should be let in. Salazar believed the school should be pure so he voiced that only pure bloods would be allowed in. Everyone else believe that even a little magic meant you could come and study. They put it to a vote and decided anyone with magic can be in the school. Salazar was angry at this "its an outrage" he screamed as he stormed off. He wasnt going to do it. He wasnt going to stand there and let them add mudbloods to the school. Muggles and Magic blood could not be mixed it was gross. He would find a way to stop this. There was no way he would allow it. He needed a way to scare them away. Make them leave and never come back.

The other founders were searching through the records for all magical children ages 11 so that they could invite them to study at the school. They pulled out parchment and enchanted quills. They would write each student a letter asking them to join them, they stayed up most of the night just writing the letters, well the quills were writing they were telling them what to write. They attached each one to a owl and sent it out to deliver it to the student. every time the owl came back they gave it a treat and sent it back out to deliver more. soon all the letters were delivered and they could go to bed. They each walked to their rooms and fell right asleep.

After everyone was asleep there was somone creeping sround the castle.

Salazar had a project that the others didnt need to know about. He had a way to keep the school pure.


	8. The Chamber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning This chapter does contain some words that are not very nice however for the sake of plot they will remain.

He was careful as he was sneaking around, he didn't need anyone seeing him. He had a mission to complete. A project to keep the school pure. He was going to build a room. A secret room that only he could get into. This room would be perfect. He snuck into the once place no one would suspect an entrance to a secret room, the bathrooms. He needed to make it super hard for anyone to enter his space. He paced the room wondering how to do it. He walked over the sink and turned on the cold water. He needed to wake up so he could think. As he was splashing his face he noticed how all the sinks were in a circle. If it was possible it would be the perfect entrance to hide in the middle of the circle. He needed more than just his magic to make this secret spot. He needed someone that no one would notice went missing. Just then he got the most amazing idea, he could use goblins. They would do anything if he promised to pay them lots of gold. He certainly had the amount of gold they would want. That was that, he would call a few goblins, not important ones who everyone knows of. But the outcasts, the ones who aren't that rich but want to be. The ones who are so corrupt they would do anything for a piece of silver. He knew of once such goblin, he lived alone no one spoke his name for it was believed to be cursed. He had no gold he was homeless. No one spoke of how he got that way. The rumors were if you offered him any amount of gold he would do anything. Salazar called for an owl. An owl no one had ever seen before so no one would know it belonged to. He wrote a note saying he needed a goblins help and there was a large reward of gold and silver for any who came. He sent this owl out to find the outcast goblin. He also sent out more owls to find other goblins that were not to well known. He made sure the letters said to arrive at the school and inform them that they were there to build the sewer pipes. Slowly they arrived one at a time telling the current staff building the castle that they were there to do the sewer pipes. Salazar had them be directed to the bathroom he was making the entrance in. when they were all there he told them he needed the pipes to be built so they reached every corner of the castle. They got to work right away. It took them a few weeks to have the pipes built but once they had them finished he instructed them he needed a large room built deep under the dungeons. One goblin a short little thing with a missing ear asked why he needed the room. Salazar raised his wand and lifted the goblin in the air with magic almost touching the celling. He left the goblin there for the night. After then none of the other goblins questioned him again. They got the large chamber built in one day. Salazar asked each one to meet him in at the bridge to collect their payment. Each one was given a certain time to be there if they were early they would not get paid. One by one they went to meet him. Each one was shown a chest when they went to grab it they were met by a killing curse and were thrown off the bridge. After they last one was killed there was no witnesses to the chamber ever being built. Salazar went back into the castle and down into his secret chamber. He turned it into a shrine and home to a great beast. One that would rid the hallways of the filthy little mudbloods that would soon be entering his school


	9. Final Preperations

Any moment now the halls will be filling with students. They would be directed into the great hall where they would be sorted into their houses. This was becoming a reality, the school was really going to open. After sorting they will be introduced to their teachers. They would have a great feast to welcome everyone to the school. Classes would start tomorrow. It would just be a introductory class, they would be informed what they would be learning all year. They would have some time to get used to the school. The four founders sat at the front of the great hall as one of the teachers directed the students into the hall. There were flags above each table. Yellow, Green, Red, Blue. The students were told to stand along the walls until they were sorted. After the hat told them what house they were in they were told to sit at the table with their house colors. The students walked one by one to the front of the Great Hall as their names were called. Each student sat on a stool in the front of the hall and the hat was placed on their heads. The hat used its magic to look into each student and pick out their most dominant traits and put them in the houses accordingly. Hufflepuffs were the most loyal, Ravenclaws had the most wit, Gryffindors were the most brave, Slytherins were the most cunning. As soon as the students were at their tables the founders each took a minute to introduce themselves. The teachers took their stand next and introduced themselves and what subject they taught. All of the teachers sat on the stage in front of the students so they could keep in eye on everything. After introductions the feast began. There was more food they could ever eat. There was roast beef, roast chicken, pork, sausages, bacon, steak, potatoes, chips, pudding, peas, and carrots. They had the most amazing deserts of ice cream, pies, chocolates, cakes. All of the students and some of the staff were amazed at how much food there was to eat. They all enjoyed themselves. After the Feast the teachers lead the students to their dorms. The students would all need to get their rest since tomorrow was their first day.


	10. The First Night

Helga couldn’t sleep, she had so much on her mind. She decided to go for a walk. She left her rooms and went to the kitchen, she thought a snack would help clear her mind. She knew the house elves kept a few jars of cookies and sweets just for late night snacks. She grabbed a warm robe and put it on the castle was cold at night. She left her rooms and went down the hallway to the kitchens. She took out her wand “lumos” she said and a bright white light shown on the end of her wand. She walked by the paintings on the walls. Simple enchanted paintings where the people in them are sleeping. She had a flood of emotions in her head over tomorrow being the first day of classes. She needed to relax. She made it to the kitchens and saw she was not the only person there. There before her stood a tall man with red hair. “Helga my dear what are you doing up at this time of night” It was Godric. “I couldn’t sleep” he invited her over to his table to have a fire whiskey. They sat there for a good hour just talking. Helga never realized just how attractive Godric really was. His eyes were as green as the grass that grew on the school grounds. His hair as red as fire. He was the most attractive man she had seen in a long time. They say there and drank and talked most of the night. She wondered if he thought she was attractive. Helga was completely drunk. Godric offered to walk her back to her rooms. They started walking down the hallways and Helga turned to Godric. “Promise to keep a secret” “of course” Godric said. “Okay here is the thing, I think you’re extremely attractive and if I had my way you would stay the night in my rooms” she said blushing. Godric didn’t know what to say. Helga was beautiful herself. Her hair was a wonderful crimson red. Her eyes as blue as the ocean. They had been friends for years so he never really gave any thought to her in a relationship standpoint. However standing there he didn’t want to leave her side. It could have been the alcohol talking he wasn’t sure all he knew was he didn’t want to leave her side tonight. He walked her to her rooms and opened the door for her. He knew he couldn’t stay the night it would cause to many rumors. He decided to leave a potion so she wouldn’t be feeling sick in the morning. He walked back to his rooms. He went and took a shower then went to lay in his bed. He took a sobering potion so he could think clearly. She was beautiful but was it the fire whiskey making her say those things or did she truly mean them. He needed to find a way to get her to open up honestly about it. He had a plan. He would ask her out to dinner this weekend and talk to her about it then, he would make sure there was no alcohol so he could have an honest answer. He finally fell asleep and dreamed about her.


	11. Sass without class

Salazar couldn't sleep he was more worried about the fact the students were at the school and were using the bathroom that held the entrance to his secret chamber. He needed to make sure his pet was safe. If anyone knew that he had the beast in the school his plan would be exposed. 

He decided to walk the school grounds to make sure that students were in bed and not interfering with his master plan to purify the world. He walked down the first-floor corridor to the bathroom. He heard voices. This meant students out of bed, not just out of bed but in the very bathroom that held the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. He leaned against the door to try to hear who was in there and he heard voices that sounded like they were in the center of the room near the sinks. He listened closely. 

"I heard a rumor wanna hear," said the first voice

"Sure," said the second

"I heard a disturbing rumor about the head of Slytherin. I heard when they were planning to make the school he tried to make it so only purebloods could enter the school. I hear he is evil and doesn't things muggle borns deserve to learn magic." 

"It's a good thing he didn't get his way or neither of us would be here"

 

Mudbloods at his school, standing next to his chamber opening. He needed to get them out of there. But why be kind? They should have kept their mouth shut, they brought this upon themselves when they declared themselves as mudbloods. 

He opened the door and was standing face to face with 2 young teenage girls standing there talking. They turned as the door opened and stood there in shock. They knew he had heard every word he said. He walked into the bathroom the girls started backing up against the wall. 

"Stupid filthy mudbloods did you honestly believe you could talk about me behind my back without a consequence?" He said to them

He said something in parseltongue and the sinks started to move revealing a staircase. He turned back to the girls. He looked at the second one who spoke. 

"Stupid bitch didn't your filthy muggle parents ever tell you gossip is bad?" He raised his wand "Avada Kadvara" She fell to the ground as a green light shot from his wand.

He turned to the first girl. She was going to face a worse fate. He called for his pet. 

" You on the other hand" He spat at the girl " You know better than speak ill of your elders. You and your disgusting friend will make excellent food for my pet" He raised his wand "Crucio" he said and he repeated it over and over until his pet come up from her hiding spot in the pipes. 

A large creature came up from the pipes. Glowing Yellow eyes and large fangs. It was not just a snake this was a basilisk. 

Salazar spoke to the snake in parseltounge he told his pet to eat and pointed at the dead girl and the tortured girl.

2 mud bloods removed from his school now to remove the rest.


End file.
